Bloody Heaven
by MinawaAsuka
Summary: Nakamori came up with a great idea: let's got Kid's next target on Conan. Kid wouldn't kidnap a little brat, right? Only problem would be where he put the key to the lock... Will perhaps become a KidxShinichi fanfic
1. Not the best idea in the world

**Minawa: This is a challenge I got from _Miko Vampire _and I really hope this is what she had in mind when she gave me the idea. Enjoy**

**I don't own anything but this story, the idea is from _Miko Vampire_.**

* * *

Dinner that evening had been rather calm and uneventful. Since Sonoko had in some way convinced me and Ran that we should attend to another of Kaitou Kid's heists she was buying us dinner at a pretty nice family restaurant. She had originally wanted Kudo Shinichi to attend but considering the circumstances that was nowhere possible. After all, I am Kudo Shinichi. Naturally, since Ran was coming along Sonoko had insisted that I, the mini version of a detective, should come along. Of course I had felt offended by her calling me "the mini version" but in the end I had agreed. Kid's heist and schemes intrigued me and for some reason I didn't want to miss out on a chance to see him, or even better; capture him.

.

We had later on arrived at the museum at five to meet the inspector and make the preparations. It hadn't been long before Nakamori had had an idea. A very silly, annoying and utterly stupid idea.

"This is ridiculous." I said as the inspector shot me a content grin. He was really sure that his plan would work and it truly showed. I crossed my arms.

"I refuse." I said, turning around while closing my eyes. A mistake on my part.

"Grab him!" Nakamori yelled and as I stared up at him in terror another three men of the team jumped me. I struggled but the force of four full-grown men was too much for a child. Well, the body of a child at least.

"Oi!" I mustered but it was too late. A click was heard from the back of my own neck and something heavy weighted on it.

"Conan! Let him go!" Ran's worried voice was heard and the men jumped back, probably scared of her overprotective voice. Only Nakamori stood firm, too confident for his own good. I sighed and pulled at the necklace in annoyance.

"Take it off him. Now." Ran demanded as she pointed at the ridiculous thing that was locked around my neck. Nakamori shook his head.

"This will prevent Kid from succeeding. There is no chance that he'll ever be able to take the choker now!" he said, pride showing in his voice and loud laughter. I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch.

"So you think that attaching it to that kid will stop Kid-Sama? He'll just take it off!" Sonoko protested and in a way I found myself agreeing to it. Kid would easily get this thing of me. I once again glanced at my watch and found it to only be an hour left before it got started.

"I should inform you that that choker, "Blood Heaven" is the most advanced piece of jewelry there is! It's almost impossible to open! Hahaha!" Nakamori boasted, probably very pleased with himself. The others just shook their heads and even the men from the protection squad looked unsure about the plan.

Ran lowered herself to my height.

"It'll be alright. Kid has never hurt anyone so I'm sure you will be safe!" she said with a smile. I smiled back but couldn't help feeling less safe with that knowledge. Sure Kid never hurt anyone... he just pulled pranks by hanging them upside down in either shock pink feathers or a cat costume. I would know, I've seen him do it.

"Great... I feel much better." I said and even though she looked like she hinted the sarcasm she didn't say anything else. I shrugged mentally before walking away to go to the bathroom. Obviously, since Nakamori felt his plan to be _so _great, there was no need for an escort or a guard. Maybe that was for the best.

I entered on of the stalls when my phone suddenly went off. I pulled it out and saw on the display that it was Haibara who was calling.

"Hello Haibara" I said as I held the phone to my ear.

"You sound tired Kudo-kun. Is Kid too much for you to handle?" she asked on the other line. I sweat dropped as she obviously was enjoying herself.

"More like the inspector... Did you need something?" I asked. She went quiet for a while as the sound of keyboards was heard in the background.

"Do you take your medicine?" she asked. I sighed, knowing fully well she didn't trust me.

"Yes, I took it like you said. No more than once every 6 days, right?" I said, letting my annoyance show in my words. I got no reaction from that.

"You need to grow accustomed to the ingredients in the pills. We can raise the dose after that. For now you need to stop playing the hero, even if you can." She said and I understood that she meant it.

"Got it. I will use it tomorrow, after all, it's my birthday and I promised Ran we'd go to the movies." I said.

"Ara, is it going well for the love birds?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"As if! I've told you, I don't feel like that for Ran. She has a boyfriend you know!" I said, slightly annoyed as I had numerous times told people we weren't like that.

"If you say so..." Haibara sighed and I seriously started to doubt whether she understood or not. I froze.

"What _is_ in the medicine?" I asked. She was quiet for a second.

"You don't want to know." Was all that she said before the busy tone rang and I realized she'd hung up on me. I sighed and seriously started to doubt the joy of returning my own body.

.

A few weeks back Haibara had come up with a pill that would give me back my original body for about 24 hours. The medicine was unfortunately too strong for me to handle. Haibara had said that if I gradually would increase the dose and take it more often, I would soon enough go back to being a teenager. Of course, I was overjoyed but it hadn't been easy. At first I had been limited to using the pill with a two weeks gap and in a desperate try during a case I had taken to pill again after only 8 days and it had been close to my death. After that, Haibara continued to insist that I would stop playing the hero and keep a regular medication. I had agreed and now I was down to every 6 days.

.

I returned to the great hall, finding a fake choker in the glass case. Nakamori was going all out during the heist, not letting Kid even close to the real deal. Even with so much time left I was soon enough put away with other guards in a security surveillance room. It felt incredibly awkward sitting in between the two full-grown men but it was here I would get the best view of the show. I found one of the men looking at me.

"You seem really interested, boy. Too bad the inspector put that thing on you." The man said, showing a kind smile. I smiled back at him but shrugged.

"Can't help it, can you? He has a...very special way of doing things." I said and got a chuckle from the man.

We continued to watch the monitors in silence as the second man zoomed in and switched between cameras and different angles. I glanced at my watch and realized it was just a minute left. Sure enough, 60 seconds later a puff of smoke appeared on the screen showing the hall used to display the choker. I nearly jumped in my chair but forced myself down again. Even though Kid was so close to my gasp, I knew I had the choker to protect. Even if it hadn't been my idea in the first place...

"Go help them out! I have it under control." The man I had earlier talked with said and as his partner left the room he winked at me.

"I've got a good helper right here." He said in a voice that was completely different from before but undeniably recognizable. My eyes widened with shock and I quickly glance at the screen, showing Kid jumping about to avoid the protection squad. I was just about to open my mouth when his leather-clad fingers covered it. I gripped his arm but found no way to budge it. I could practically feel him grin into my ear.

"My partner is doing a rather good job, don't you think?" he said before he pulled me up into his arms. I squirmed but found it impossible to release myself from him. I stopped fighting and let Kid run with me down the hallway. He glanced at me surprised but kept quiet.

Loud noises were heard from the hallway and too my surprise, Kid didn't act scared or surprised but instead showed a smile as he ran up to the window at the end of the hallway. I shook his hand off.

"Are you out of your mind? When they come this way you will have no means of escape." I said. He chuckled and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Worried for me, princess? I am honored." He said teasingly. I tsk'ed.

Nakamori and a few others of the protection squad came around the corner and stopped in surprise. Their eyes went from me to Kid and then back again. All of a sudden the inspectors cheeks burned red as he pointed towards us.

"K-k-Kid! You scoundrel! You have nowhere else to go!" Nakamori yelled as the team moved in closer. I shook my head, amazed by the inspector's clever way of insulting the thief that was currently laughing. Kid kicked open the window with a back kick and to everyone's surprise, jumped up at the edge with ease. I sweat dropped.

"Inspector!" Kid called "I just wanted to say thanks for this amazing little gift you've given me." He said and held me up. I squirmed as much as I dared, considering our current position.

"Kid!" Nakamori yelled. Kid chuckled.

"I will have lots of fun with it." He said before jumping straight out in the air. My stomach began to turn, anticipating a long fall for the both of us. Instead we were pulled upwards. I looked up to see a string attached to Kid's collar and realized that in order to shake of the protection squad we had, instead of going down, gotten up on the roof. Kid showed me a hush with a finger covering his mouth and despise the feeling of wanting to call for help I ended up quiet.

.

A few minutes later we entered a building in the city core from the roof. Kid had pulled out his hand glider on top of the museum roof and quickly brought us away from the scene. Figuring that this whole charade would be a lot easier for me if I shut up, I stayed still and quiet.

As he led me trough the building I realized we were in a rather small office building, one that wasn't currently used. I glanced around for a way out but Kid simply grabbed me and put me up on one of the tables. Face to face with the thief I couldn't help but to feel incredibly irritated. He smiled.

"What is with that frown? Sure, I've wanted the chance to kidnap you one of these days but don't take this personal. I just want that thing on your neck." He said, a content smile on his face. I sighed.

"Sure, go ahead." I said and watched Kid pull out a chair to sit on. He motioned his hand to make me turn a little and despite myself I did so. His fingers, now dressed in his usual white and soft gloves tickled my neck as he fingered the lock of the choker. I sat as still as I could but felt myself feeling more and more self-aware. His fingers reached further towards the front of my neck and the tickling sensation was breath taking.

"D-Don't even try. Nakamori has the key." I said, trying to make my voice sound even. Kid eyed me for a moment.

"I know he _had_ it but it seems he hid the thing and can't seem to remember where he put it." Kid said, shaking his head in disbelief. My eyes widened in shock.

"He _forgot_?" I yelled as a phone was suddenly heard. Kid reached into his jacked and pulled out a cell phone. His hand gripped my wrist as he answered.

I pulled a little as he gave short answers to the person on the other side of the phone but he ignored my tries to annoy him.

I jumped down from the table and kicked his shin as hard as I could and to my success, he released my hand to bend over in pain. I ran off down the stairs and almost flew out the door. A few steps later I was in a crowded street and easily had myself blend with the rest of Tokyo's people.

.

When I finally made it back to my old house I ignored the urge to talk to the professor or Haibara and simply fell into bed. Maybe Haibara had been right, Kid was too much for me to handle. Whenever he would touch me I would feel strange and whatever he said made me agitated but not in a bad way. His genius ways of doing a heist fascinated me and made me want to capture him and put him away. On the other hand, when I was with him in person I wanted nothing more than to see his face.

I scratched my head in frustration and realized I would only give myself a headache if I continued like this. Within minutes I was fast asleep, ignoring the beautiful ruby that was still hugging my small neck.


	2. Stalker?

**Minawa: Hope you enjoy! I don't own Detective Conan and so on...**

* * *

As I had a simple breakfast I also took out a glass of water together with the pill. Staring at it in disgust I knew it wouldn't disappear or solve my problems by just laying there. I sighed loudly but swallowed the pill as soon as I had finished my meal. I left the dishes as they were as I rushed back to my room and got into bed again. I undressed and waited as the burning sensation started to grow in my stomach. True enough, my heart started beating harder and faster. My skin hurt so much I had to shut my eyes and roll myself into a ball to manage it.

Only a minute later, what had felt like forever to me, I stepped out of bed with the teenage body I was supposed to have. It was still odd to me, to change back and gain a completely different perspective on things. It made me dizzy.

I suddenly came to a halt at my dresser as I realized my neck was feeling strange. My hand flew up and grasped the cold metal of the choker and I felt like hitting something. That stupid inspector! How could he have forgotten where he put the key? Seconds later I realized I was stupid too, because as a teenager, as Shinichi, I couldn't let anyone see the necklace. And I was meeting with Ran!

I rustled my hair in annoyance, sighing as I pulled on a pair of dark Denim jeans, a black turtleneck shirt and a Dark green jacket. Glancing in the mirror I figured the shape of the choker could still be seen through the fabric. I frowned but then realized I had the scarf Ran had given me on my last birthday. With it on, nobody would notice.

Lucky for me, the air was chilly that day and I didn't stand out much with so much clothing. In the end I could just claim I was getting a cold.

.

My first stop was at the Professor's house. I went up to the door and knocked. Haibara opened it dressed in her lab coat and glanced up at me.

"I see you used the pill today. It is weird to look up to you now these days." She said jokingly as I stepped in past her. The professor looked up from the couch in the living room.

"Shinichi, Good morning!" he said as cheerful as always. I smiled back.

"Good morning, Agasa-professor." I said and sat down in one of the couches. Haibara came up next to us.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. I sighed.

"Good, it still hurts every time I change but I'm perfectly fine in this form." I said but she looked skeptical. She crossed her arms.

"What is on your mind? You seem bothered." She said and I figured I should have someone know about my current problem. I took off my red scarf and pulled down the turtleneck to show the ruby choker around my neck. The both leaned in for a closer look as I briefly explained what had happened last night. When I was done Haibara grinned.

"So in the end they think Conan has been kidnapped while you have to run around hiding the choker. Sounds like an eventful day." She said, obviously enjoying herself. I frowned at her as Agasa coughed.

"Shinichi-kun, you better be careful. If anyone sees that choker they can connect you directly to Conan" He said and I nodded.

"I know..." I said and fell into deep thought.

.

Twenty minutes later I was on my way to the city. I was to meet Ran for lunch by one and I still had an hour to spare. Somehow, which is unusual for me, I prayed that I wouldn't run into any crime cases today. No killers, no bag snatchers or explosions. No terrorist groups or police officers. I just didn't know at that moment, I should have added Phantom thieves to that list.

"Shinichi!" she called over the city noise. She looked tired and worried but still happy to see me. I suddenly felt guilty for being `kidnapped´. She hugged me hard and for a second I wondered if she could feel the metal through the scarf I wore.

"I've missed you." She said and pulled away. I smiled back as well as I could.

"It's only been a week or so." I said but she shrugged.

"You are my best friend, I always miss you." She said but then fell into silence. I touched her shoulder with concern.

"What is wrong? Is it about Conan?" I asked and she looked up in surprise.

"How...?" she asked.

"I'm a detective, Ran. I know about Kid and the necklace." I lied and she nodded.

"He's been gone ever since last night, no calls or demands. What if Kid just...dumped him somewhere, that heartless bastard!" she said and I felt surprised by her different reaction. Even Kid felt an arrow hit his heart at that moment.

"Don't worry, Kid takes good care of people unlike other criminals" I said and patted her head. She nodded and wiped away a tear.

"Sorry, it's your birthday and..." she tried but I cut in.

"Conan is important too. I'm actually surprised I even remembered my birthday this year." I joked and finally got a genuine smile. We started walking towards the restaurant we'd decided on beforehand, unknowing of the eyes that had spotted us.

.

_Kaito POV_

To put a tracker on the Conan kids cloths had proven to be a good idea but to find it at the teenage detective Shinichi's house had been a surprise. Kaito wasn't really sure what to believe. The tracker had gone inside the house and stayed there but the only person to have left was Shinichi. That was the reason for Kaito's current disguise as a girl and why he was following, well more like stalking, the two and their "date".

Kaito was actually surprised he didn't know more about the teenage detective, considering the fact that Shinichi once almost put him behind bars... something he didn't really wanted to remember.

Looking at his target he started noticing more details that bothered him. He and Conan were very similar in many ways; the way they talked, walked and so on. The hair and eyes as well. Still, what made Kaito most curious was the turtleneck shirt that was also covered with a lose scarf. In the end I would have to get a closer look.

.

_Shinishi POV_

"I guess Pizza sounds good." I said and grinned. Ran pouted.

"We should at least get some real food, mo... You're no better than my Dad." She said as we started to climb a pair of stairs.

"Gyaa!" a female voice suddenly called out and I looked up. A girl fell down just a few steps higher up so I stepped out and caught her. She hung in my arms for a few moments before stumbling to her feet. Ran had covered her mouth in surprise.

"Are you okay?" She asked the girl I helped steady herself.

The girl was a pretty blond with blue eyes, probably foreign. She blushed and looked very flustered.

"I... I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" She asked me and looked concerned. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, but please be careful." I said and she nodded. Waving she continued down the stairs on shaking legs.

"Is she really fine?" Ran asked. I shrugged.

"Who knows?" I said and we continued up.

.

_Kaito POV_

I tripped on my feet and aimed a bit to his left.

"Gyaa!" I called out, catching his attention. Relying on his instinct and reflexes had proven to be the right thing to do, he caught me gently in his embrace. I felt my heart race extra quickly but quickly glanced down his neck. As my eyes saw the silver metal and a red rhinestone my suspicion was confirmed.

After a few reassuring words I was on my way and hurried away. I turned a few corners and stopped at an empty spot. My hand covered my mouth in surprise as my stomach made pleasant turns.

Conan was Shinichi? Shinichi was the chibi? This was better than he'd thought and he didn't even know why that was. All he needed to do now way confront the teenager...

* * *

**Minawa: Oh, how exciting! What will happen when the detective and the thief clash?**


	3. Was Kid always this good at wrestling?

**Minawa: Hey all of you, I'm so happy you like this story so I'll try to make it interesting! **

**I need to clear up, cuz many of you asked. The choker is of adult size, too big for a child but perfect for Shinichi's teenage form. In other words, sadly, the choker is not a magical rubber band. Oh and by the way, I hate this new "Edit Document"... it sucks!  
**

* * *

Shinichi POV

I unlocked the door and stumbled into the dark hallway, exhausted. Meeting Ran had been great but it had been a long, long day. After the movie we'd run into a bank robbery and after that we had managed to accidently trip a killer, making it easier for the police to jump him. What doesn't a guy do to save the day, right?

I threw my shoes off and stumbled into the living room. I almost walked past the guy who sat in the couch, waiting for me with a cocky grin. I turned my head in surprise and a few silent, heavy moments passed.

He looked a few years older than me with a very dark brown hair and green eyes. His face was calm and confident as he wore dark jeans, a black shirt and a brown jacket. I felt like I had seen him before but couldn't place him right...

"Hi." The older man said and raised his hand in greeting. I glared at him.

"Who are you?" I said, showing the displeasure of finding a stranger in my house clearly in my voice. He smiled and stood up.

"Nice necklace." He simply said. My hand flew up to my neck despite my better knowing and checked. I still had my scarf on and realized there was no way he could see it. I frowned, knowing I'd made a fool of myself. His face showed it too; he already knew.

"I know who you are, detective Shinichi... or should I say Conan?" he said, flashing a kind smile and tilted his head slightly. I froze in my place and wasn't really sure what to do. Was he from the Black Organisation? Another detective or journalist? No matter, I was in deep trouble...

"Just who are you?" I asked once again, trying to keep calm. He walked out from behind the table and walked closer. I took a step back and got ready for fighting if I had to. The man noticed it and stopped a bit away.

"No need to get so serious, I won't harm you." He said, raising his hands. I squinted my eyes at him. He grinned and bowed dramatically.

"I am simply a lonesome thief looking for shelter, a nice meal..." he said and looked up at me from his bow. His eyes dug into mine.

"...and a body to warm my bed." He stood tall again as my cheeks burned slightly. He smiled.

"That, and the necklace you're wearing Mr. Tiny Detective" he said. I froze, telling myself it couldn't be...

"Kid?" I asked, not really believing myself. He nodded. I blinked.

"NO WAY! Get out of my house! No, I should arrest you on the spot!" I yelled out at him. I was hungry, tired, emaressed and in no mood for the magician. The person in questing still grinned.

"And you would risk having everybody know about your identity?" he asked and I realized he was right.

"I need to keep an eye on you... so I'm moving in." Kid said. I glanced up and down, taking in his appearance.

"This isn't how you really look then?" I asked, knowing I was probably right. He shrugged.

"Close enough..." he said but I figured I wouldn't get to know. Then I stopped for a second.

"Move in?" I asked. He grinned even wider, showing teeth.

"Yep!"

* * *

Monday mornings sucked, there was no changing that. Somehow, when sitting up in bed, I got the feeling something was way off... like as if this Monday was especially sucky. Then I remembered the "guest" I had two doors down in the guestroom. I sighed and fell back on my pillow. What had I gotten myself into?

10 minutes later I entered the kitchen and found Kid standing at the stove, making porridge. His handsome face shone up in a bright smile.

"Good morning, lovely!" he said and turned off the stove. On the table there were already two plates and jam. I frowned but sat down in silence, staring at the thief. Kid simply continued to pour porridge for the two of us, paying no mind to my piercing stares.

"I could just jump you and tear off whatever makeup you're wearing, you know?" I said, grabbing the milk. Kid raised on brow and looked playful.

"You wouldn't be able to overpower me even if you sincerely tried, handcuffs and all..." he said and winked. I narrowed my eyes and moved my suspicious looks to the porridge. Was it even safe to eat...

Kid chuckled and took a bite himself so I figured I might as well have some breakfast, preferable before I lost my mind.

* * *

"Stop following me." I said, refusing to glance over my shoulder. Kid lightly skipped behind me with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"I can't do that! I need to keep an eye on you..." Kid said with a fake upset voice. I stared at him.

"You mean this?" I pointed to my neck, more specifically, the necklace I covered with another turtleneck and the scarf. I could always claim to have gotten a cold...

Kid frowned.

"Can't I just spend time with my detective friend?" he said. I glared at him.

"Since when did we become friends? You broke into my house and now stalk me! I wouldn't call that a friend..." I said with an angry voice, turning away from him with a frown. A hand landed on my shoulder, almost making me jump. Kid grinned.

"Then what does that make me?" he asked sweetly. I shook him off.

"A psycho stalking thief?" I asked nonchalant and walked ahead. The "older" man chuckled and I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

To my surprise Kid didn't follow me into the school at all and I was left alone to deal with curious friends, worried teachers and lots of work to catch up to. Not that it was difficult or anything but it'd take a while. Earlier I'd had problems with doing "Shinichi's" homework as "Conan". Now though... well, I would have another few hours before I would have to turn back to a child. Then I would call Ran and ask her to pick me up from an abandoned warehouse of something like that. For dramatic effect. If Kid wanted the choker he'd have to wait for the key to be found. After that I honestly could care less.

I glanced over at Ran. She looked tired and grey, itchy almost. Poor girl was probably going mad with worry...

I sighed and tried to count the minutes until I'd turn back, for the first time actually wanting to be a child again...

* * *

I left the school after lunch, not really telling anyone. I needed proper clothes from the house...

I was in such deep thoughts I didn't even notice the thief sneaking up on me.

"Detective-chan! Let's go have some fun!" he yelled out and rustled my hair. I frowned at him, smacking his hand away.

"No way, like as if I have the time." I said and walked away.

"Aww..." Kid complained. I rolled my eyes.

"This will all be over soon, when I become Conan again everyone will try to get me out of this choker and you'll be able to steal it. Everybody's happy..." I explained. Kid stopped dead in his track. I glanced back, surprised.

"What?" I asked. Kid frowned.

"You will become Conan again? Now?" he asked. I blinked and nodded. I swear I could hear him click with his tongue and he looked away with a frown. I found his reaction strange but shrugged and continued towards the house.

* * *

I was in my room, clothes ready and my phone in my hand. Only a few minutes before the pill would stop working and I would return to being Conan. Kid stood in the doorframe, looking displeased. I glared at him.

"You're just gonna stand there?" I questioned but he simply shrugged. I shook my head and crawled under the blanket. Now I could just wait...

Minutes past in silence as we both waited. Suddenly I sat up, confused.

"Why haven't I turned yet?" I asked the air more than Kid. I looked at my phone and dialed Haibara's number.

"Yes? You are disturbing my nap time." She said. I sighed.

"It's been 24 hours and I haven't gone back to being Conan. What's going on?" I asked in a stressed voice. Haibara was silent for a long time but I felt her move on the other side of the line, rustling paper around.

"Haibara?" I asked.

"There might have been a mix up... I've been working on stronger pills but I might have confused them with the ones I've been giving you up until now." She said and I paled.

"Are you crazy?! I might die, remember the last time?" I yelled. Kid looked on with a worried expression. Haibara sighed.

"That was a different case, don't worry. The problem is that you can't take the medication too often but quantity isn't a problem. The pill works a longer time but I don't know for how long... a few days?" she said, adding the last part like a question. I sighed and felt my stomach drop.

"I wanted to let Ran know that I was safe... she is so worried." I said, getting silence on the other side again. Then Haibara chuckled.

"You still have your bowtie, right? You'll figure something out." She said and hung up. I stared at the phone surprised but then pressed the red button. Then I glared at Kid.

He smiled but looked surprised. I got out of the bed and walked up to him.

"We have some work to do." I said and pulled him along.

* * *

"Are you sure you feel alright? That thief, when I get my hands on him...!" Ran said on the phone. I laughed.

"You would surely give him a karate kick, Ran-oneechan. He'd go down like bam!" Conan's voice answered as I held the bowtie in front of my mouth. I grinned at Kid who sat a bit away.

"Still, does he feed you propertly?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Yes, he's been really nice. He only wants the necklace so it's fine. Tell Nakamori-keibu to hurry up with the search for the key, alright?" I said and Ran agreed.

Kid pushed out his hand, asking for the phone. I glared at him but sighed.

"Ran-oneechan, Kid wants to speak with you..." I said and gave him the phone. He cleared his voice and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, is this the boys sister? Good evening!" Kid said with his usual heist voice. Ran's yelling could be heard clearly even from my distance and I grinned at the thief who had to listen at it. Kid waited for a bit until Ran was done.

"Get the key and we'll have an exchange, my hostage for the necklace. Sounds fair? Tell Nakamori to get it done quickly." Kid said and hung up. I raised an eyebrow at him but he shrugged. Putting the phone on the table he grinned at me.

"Now, since you are my hostage... shouldn't I tie you up or something?" Kid asked. I was about to laugh at him but his face didn't tell me he was joking. A silent moment passed before I rushed up from the couch and out of the room, Kid right behind me.

"Aw, come on! I won't do anything..." he yelled after me as I ran past the kitchen. I glanced back, seeing him come around the corner.

"Like hell you won't! As if I can trust you, geezer!" I called back. I ran into the study and locked the door behind me. I went behind the couch and hid, waiting. Obviously he'd open the lock very easily...

True enough, Kid simply opened the door. He stepped in, eyeing the large room full of books and furniture. He took a few steps inside and continued where I had predicted he'd walk. As I saw his shadow I stood up and rushed to the door, gaining a few seconds in his confusion. I grinned.

"Too easy!" I called out as I ran upstairs. I got to the top of the stairs and was surprised that Kid wasn't right behind me. I continued to my own room and locked the door. Pleased with my escape I relaxed... a mistake on my part.

Two large hands grabbed my chest from behind and wrestled me to the ground. I yelled out in surprise and was easily overpowered by the thief. Kid then proceeded to tickle me until tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"I yield! I yield!" I yelled, pleased that Kid finally stopped, allowing me to breath. Only then did I notice that Kid was sitting on top of me, staring at my face. His eyes looked thoughtful, making his adult face look even more mature. I swallowed.

"Get off." I said calmly. Kid placed his hands on the side of my head and leaned in closer.

"No." he simply said. I frowned, considering struggling to get up.

"You've had your fun, enough now." I said and tried sitting up. His hands moved to my shoulders and pressed them down before one of his hands grabbed my neck. I froze in panic but realized he wasn't trying to strangle me. Instead his hand removed the fabric of the turtleneck and eyed the necklace. I swallowed again as he moved closer and placed his face at my neck. His lips graced my neck and throat, sending shivers down my spine. I could hear his teeth lightly bite down on the metal of the choker before his tongue traced my jaw line. I gasped for air as his mouth moved to my ear.

"Caught in such beauty... just how I like it..." he whispered before leaving my ear, sitting up. Just as suddenly as he'd gone down on my neck he got up and walked out of the room. All I could do was lie down for a bit longer, processing what the hell had just happened...


	4. Where is that bloody key?

**Minawa: Thank you all for the nice and supportive comments and reviews, I'm glad you like the story. I'm taking time to make it interesting so be patient ;)**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

I had decided to avoid Kid at all cost. Still, that didn't stop him from staring _a lot_ whenever we'd meet in the kitchen or hallways. I wanted to ask him what he really wanted but figured I propably didn't want to know.

I traced my fingers on my chin, recalling the "fun" that Kid had earlier. I felt my face heat up but shook my head before grabbing my toothbrush and closing the cabinet door. In the mirror I now saw Kid standing behind me. I turned quickly, staring at his grinning face.

"Damn it, Kid! Don't. Do. That." I said and reached for the toothpaste. Kid still grinned, walking closer. I jumped out of the way, not sure what he was going to do. He eyed me with amusement before opening the mirror and getting his own toothbrush. I sighed.

We brushed our teeth in silence for a while. Once Kid had finished I spat out the foam and washed my brush. Gently Kid's finger brushed my lips, catching some foam. He brought his finger to his own lips and licked the foam.

"You know, there is something really sexy with that look..." he said and I frowned. Once I got his hidden message I blushed a vivid red and rushed out of the bedroom, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. What a perv...!

That night I locked the bedroom door and put up a simple laser alarm the professor had given me... just to be sure I'd sleep undisturbed. I mean, what did Kid want anyway? He wants the necklace right?

My chest felt heavy at that thought, even though I couldn't understand why. All I wanted was to get away from this damned necklace... _but not him..._I shook my head at the thought and regretted thinking too hard about it. Tomorrow would be a weekend and I'd talk with the police force. That key had to be somewhere around.

I woke to a knock on the door and as I turned and rubbed my eyes the door opened. In came Kid with a tray.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he said in a jolly voice. I glared at him and then looked around.

"My door was locked... where is my alarm system?" I asked suspicious of him. He grinned as he walked over to my bed. He shrugged.

"I disarmed it last night, can't have it wake you up, you know? Besides, the lock is no problem for me" he said with a smile and offered the tray. I glanced at it.

Golden brown pancakes were served together with syrup and some orange juice on the side. I glanced at him carefully but took the tray as he sat down.

"You're not having any?" I asked him.

"I already had some" he answered. I sat silent for a few moments before grabbing a pancake. I offered it, one brow raised.

"You wouldn't mind trying one?" I said, testing him. Of course I didn't trust the guy. Kid rolled his eyes but took the pancake and had a bite. I glared at him some more but didn't say anything else as I tried to eat some. As soon as I had a bite I was surprised at how delicious it was!

Kid grinned and got up, walking to the door.

"When I think about it... maybe I put something in the orange juice" he said and glanced back at me, glass at my lips. I stared at him and then looked at the juice. Kid left with that and I felt a vein pop. This guy was seriously messing with me...

A few hours later the two of us were at the scene of the crime. I looked over the room with all its corners and windows. I walked around as Kid watched silently. Well, almost silently...

"They already wiped the place clean, the control room as well." Kid said, I eyed him but shrugged.

"Nakamori said he hid it so maybe he just can't recall where..." I said and spotted an air vent. It was pretty small, about the size of a hand. One of the screws were lose... could it be?

I walked over and tugged at the grid. Sure enough, it was very loose. I opened it and felt around inside. Nothing.

I sighed and placed the grid back in its place. Walking over to Kid I tried to think of my next step. Nakamori didn't know where it was; the place had been checked...

"Could someone have taken the key...?" I asked. Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Who would do that?" he asked. I frowned.

"Someone who wants the necklace, no doubt. Maybe it's another thief." I said and walked towards the door, Kid following close. I sighed.

"I mean, you want the necklace off so it can't be you..." I said and walked out into the hallway. Kid grinned.

"Right..." he simply said as we left the museum.

_Kaito POV_

Now what? Even if he didn't suspect me now it would only be a matter of time. I sighed and watched the teenager order burgers. So cute...

Still, I had an advantage as long as Shinichi thought another thief was involved. After all, all I needed was to check the necklace's valuable stone under the moonlight and that was still another week away... until then I could have my fun.

Shinichi came over to the table, carrying a tray of food. He was frowning hard as he sat down. I reached over and stroked his eyebrow with my thumb and smiled.

"You'll get a headache..." I said as he pulled away in surprise. He blushed slightly and mumbled something about keeping my hands to myself. I chuckled and shrugged as I grabbed my burger.

"Don't think about it too hard, the key will appear sooner or later. I'm sure someone just misplaced it or forgot where it was and will find it one of these days..." I said and had a bite, knowing very well where the key was. Shinichi glared at me.

"Well, I'm getting sick of turtleneck sweaters..." he said and dug into his food. I smiled and we ate in silence. I too disliked the sweaters, they covered too much skin...

* * *

**Minawa: *glares at Kid* ...Kid.  
**

**Kid: *looks away*  
**

**Minawa: What. Did. You. Do? *raises a brow*  
**

**Kid:... *cough*  
**


	5. What matters the most

**Finally here it is, I hope I got a good quality on it. That's why it's taken so long... Sowwy, Love Minawa**

* * *

Two days of peaceful truce had passed and the two boys were finally getting relaxed around each other. They shared their meals together, brushed up for night at the same time and Kid continued to insist on breakfast in bed. Shinichi complained about being spoiled but Kid just waved it off as being his own pleasure. He would smile as Shinichi seemed to open up to him, despite refusing to drink any orange juice that Kid would bring. Little did the two know about the forces preparing to disturb the boys status quo.

...

Other thieves had found their eyes glued to the necklace, finding out about it from rumors surrounding Kaito Kid being after it. After that a group of salesmen with a screwed up business moral found more clues leading to the young detective who'd been spotted changing in the window, showing the necklace. They knew they would make big money selling it on the black market. All they needed was Shinichi.

...

"I'm on my way already, I already shopped. Stop nagging." Shinichi complained over the phone as he crossed the bridge. Kid sighed on the other end.

"I'm hungry...! Hurry already, I want to see you..." I said. Shinichi cleared his throat as the thief grinned.

"I'll be there in about 10 minutes, alri...? What the?!" Shinichi were talking but got cut off before the phone crashed to the ground. I jumped up from the couch.

"Shin-chan?" I tried, knowing the detective hated nicknames, hoping for a reaction. Nothing came back. The sounds of motorbikes were heard but thing else.

Without hesitation I ran out through the front door, cell phone glued to my ear. I broke into a sprint towards the bridge Shinichi had crossed a few minutes ago.

Arriving at the scene I saw tire tracks burnt into the ground and the plastic bag full of groceries lying spread out on the ground. No cute detective.

"Fuck! Where are you?" I said and hung up the phone. Instead I looked up a program installed on the cell phone and activated a GPS bug I'd placed in Shinichi's jacket. Hey, if you're going to stalk someone you might as well go all the way.

A red dot blinked a few blocks away from my own blue one. It was moving fast between streets. I cursed and started running, looking for transportation.

...

Everything was blurry and moving past so fast. Colors blended and the wind was cold on Shinichi's face. I shook my head and closed my eyes, feeling my hands shackled with cold metal cuffs. I was now wide awake and realized I was leaning on a bigger guys back, riding a motorcycle. There was no need to know how I'd gotten into this mess; all I wanted was to get out.

Getting ready I leaned in at the guy's side with both my hands, grabbing the handle and twisting it hard to the left. Both the bigger bloke and me were thrown off the bike and I rolled ungracefully on the hard concrete. Other bikes stopped next to us and I counted them to be three guys, three bikes in total with the one I'd just wrecked. Getting up on my knees I glared at the one guy that were lying close next to me, twitching on the ground. Stumbling up the other guy grabbed me, getting a hard shove from the young detective. I was still dizzy and threw a wild punch, actually managing to hit the third guy who had come to help his fellows. Trust me, throwing a punch with both your hands in cuffs were not easy and I felt my right shoulder ache from the sudden strange angle it had moved in. it felt like I'd pulled a muscle.

Not thinking twice I ran as fast as I could from the scene, the two guys getting back to their bikes and getting on my trail. I had a head start but for how long could I hide from them like this?

...

"Shinichi!" I yelled, hearing my voice echo. In the far distance the sounds of motorcycles were heard among the buildings and I headed in the general direction they came from. My heart was pounding hard despite my amazing cardio and I was sweating like crazy with my hands shaking as I stared at the phone showing the red dot. Shinichi.

I looked closer and noticed the red dot had separated itself a bit from the direction of the motorcycles. It probably meant that the detective had managed to get away or hide. Or could the tracker...? Whatever the reason Kid knew he had to find his love.

...

Hiding in the narrow space underneath a backdoor staircase wasn't the best place but the shadows kept me hidden well enough. Or at least that's what I hoped for. I sighed and let out a heavy breath, trying to gather whatever energy there was left. The cuffs were a problem too and I had nothing to pick the lock with. Things were looking bad but I had my hopes up, he would get here...right?

The sounds of running footsteps were coming closer and I tensed up. Who was it? Afraid to move I sat still, silently waiting with a heavy lump in my stomach. My worried came true when a big man clad in leather and dark sunglasses came around the corner and spotted me sitting in the shadows. Crawling to my knees I got ready to fight back but I had nothing to worry about. A metal bar slammed against the back of the man's head. As he fell down, blacked out, Kid stood huffing behind him. Seeing me his shoulders relaxed and Kid smiled heavenly.

"Thank god..." he sighed and ran in under the stairs, falling to his knees and embracing me into a tight hug. I felt relieved but also embarrassed, hot and something stirred in my stomach...

Kid pulled us apart and unlocked the cuffs in a few seconds. He dragged me to my feet and pulled me with him.

"Let's leave him and just go, I'll get you to safety..."Kid promised with a serious voice as he stared into my eyes. I looked down and couldn't speak as he held on to my hand for dear life...

...

"This is one of my safehouses, don't rat me out to the cops, kay?" Kid joked as he let me inside a small cottage. The bus ride had only been 45 minutes long but we were now in the woods, far from any civilization. I had to say, I was relieved to get away from the city in order to think things through but... the company was for some reason distracting.

"Want something to eat or drink?" Kid asked with concern. I shook my head and sat down on the couch as Kid lit the final candle. I lifted an eyebrow to question the candles. He smiled.

"The bulbs are broken and I haven't been here for some time, this will have to do..." he said and carried a lit candle to the coffee table in front of me and the couch. As he sat it down so did he. For a few minutes we sat silent as I wrapped myself into the blanket that lied around. Kid smiled gently.

"They won't find us here. I'll keep you safe." He reassured but I blushed at that. I laughed.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, you know?" I said but Kid just grinned.

"I'd say differently..." he joked but I just gave him a sour look. He stood and looked at me.

"I guess I'll go wash off my makeup. I think this is a good time to show you my face, my real one..." he said and walked to the small bathroom before I had a chance to speak. I looked after him as he closed the door.

I knew Kid had a different look, another face but I hadn't expected to have him show me it. I felt butterflies in my stomach from excitement and worry. Was he not worried I would identify him to the police? The old me would have but now... what would I do now?

I sat silently for a few minutes and tried to think through the situation regarding the bike gang. The obvious guess was that they wanted something from him, since they had wanted him alive. Information? His skills? Maybe even the necklace?

I glanced at the bathroom door and thought about it. No, Kid was the only one who could have it. I realized how protective that thought had sounded and shook my head, red in the face.

The door opened and out came a teenager that look a lot like me, only with messier hair. The boy grinned confidently but I figured he was really nervous underneath that perfect poker face of his. I smiled reassuringly to show it was okay and Kid seemed to get it. He sat down next to me and we went silent for a while.

"I'm called... Kaito. That is my real name." Kid said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Kaito? Is that why you call yourself Kaito Kid? How original..." I said and Kid smiled.

"I guess I was born a thief..." Kid, no, Kaito joked. I shook my head as Kaito stood.

"I'll make some food." He said and went to the small kitchen area. I was tired and lied down in the couch, sure to fall asleep quickly. True to my thoughts, I was soon down under.


End file.
